


The Keeper of the Stars

by Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Polaris [2]
Category: Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anal Sex, Because I can't leave my boys sad, Constellations, Fix-It of Sorts, For Geishaaa because I'm so so so sorry I put us through that, For Hekwos because you're my muse, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones Spoilers, M/M, Oral Sex, Post - A Game of Thrones, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: PART 2 OF A SERIES!!!A song of two souls whose love for each other moved the hearts of Gods to be cast among the stars.Excerpt:“The comet is gone.”Bran did not look up at his sister’s comment, did not pause in his scribing.“Did you hear me? I said it's gone.”There was a slight tone of annoyance that crept in this time and so Bran deigned to answer before she became… less civil.“That tends to happen; comets arrive, they visit for a time, and then they leave, returning again only for others’ eyes to stare in wonder at their passing.”“Do you take me for a superstitious fool, brother? There is only one God I acknowledge and I intend to avoid him for some time yet - it is not the comet’s passing that concerns me, it is the state of the sky the comet has left in its wake.”Deep blue eyes flickered over to meet the stormy gray of his sister’s. “What is it you mean, “The state of the sky”?”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Polaris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: IchiHitsu Ship Week and Archive, The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	The Keeper of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hekwos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekwos/gifts), [Geishaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts).



> WARNING! PART 2 OF A SERIES!!! Reading this before reading part 1 will leave you very confused!
> 
> This is an epilogue of sorts to the work entitled "A Song of Night and Winter". I'm a terrible angst writer in that I simply cannot let my favorite characters remain in such a tragic state. And so this is me giving them their happy ending.

_I have been one acquainted with the night…_

_I have walked out in rain—and back in rain._

_I have outwalked the furthest city light._

_I have looked down the saddest city lane._

_I have passed by the watchman on his beat, and dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._

_I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet, when far away an interrupted cry came over houses from another street, but not to call me back or say good-bye._

_And further still, at an unearthly height, one luminary clock against the sky..._

_...proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right…_

_…I have been one acquainted with the night._

* * *

**_Prelude_ **

Valarian steel. The dagger was Valarian steel. It shattered the black magic within him, the Night King screaming his rage and denial and _death_ as he was forcefully extinguished from his mind. And for a few moments, his mind was his own again.

Tears gathered in amber eyes as he remembered his Toshiro. _Toshiro._ Aged and frail but still _his_ and that demon… How could he possibly allow his own hand to end the life of his love?

He supposed… The same way Toshiro had…

He understood the decision, knew he had been beyond all redemption.

And he smiled.

Because as much as he knew it must have pained him, his love had _freed_ him.

His body, existing far beyond the limits of any mortal man, broke apart as the magic that had sustained him was shattered.

And still he smiled.

Because the sky was dark.

Clear.

Night.

And he could see his star… 

* * *

_I’ll always be by your side, even when you can't hold back your tears and start to cry._

_I’ll be a faint ray in the darkness._

_…I want to be yours…_

_…Your Polaris…_

_Just go towards north and always north._

_You were always confused while on your way…_

_Now, find your way home._

* * *

**_Interlude_ **

“The comet is gone.”

Bran did not look up at his sister’s comment, did not pause in his scribing.

“Did you hear me? I said it's gone.”

There was a slight tone of annoyance that crept in this time and so Bran deigned to answer before she became… less civil.

“That tends to happen; comets arrive, they visit for a time, and then they leave, returning again only for others’ eyes to stare in wonder at their passing.”

“Do you take me for a superstitious fool, brother? There is only one God I acknowledge and I intend to avoid him for some time yet - it is not the comet’s passing that concerns me, it is the state of the _sky_ the comet has left in its wake.”

Deep blue eyes flickered over to meet the stormy gray of his sister’s. “What is it you mean, _“The state of the sky”?”_

Arya heaved an exasperated sigh, “You see so much of what was, what will be, and so little of what _is._ Come, my King, accompany your dear sister for a night-time stroll upon the ramparts.”

Arya was as strong as he was feeble as she pushed his wheeled chair with ease, the night air welcome and warm. Winter had truly ended, brought low by the two diminutive and unassuming Stark siblings. Bran, the architect, and Arya, the dagger in the night. Now he was the King of Westeros and she was due to set sail to discover what lay west of west. 

This would likely be one of the last nights they would spend in one another’s company.

Bran frowned at his own actions. He should not have been ignoring her as he had been. It was just so difficult to remain in the present, the greensight clouding his perception of time. His predecessor had been one of the children of the forest, beings that existed outside the flow of time, and the years had not weighed as heavily on his mind. Bran feared that he would have _less_ time than a normal mortal, with the flow of time from the greensight aging him at an accelerated rate. Already he appeared older than his wild sister - when she was born two years before him. 

Toshiro… The other had not told him his name, but Bran knew it well now. He’d _seen_ his life, scattered glimpses, over ten thousand years. He knew of his relationship with the Night King, no, with his Ichigo. He’d never seen such an example of pure, devoted, unconditional love, and his jaded heart ached for them. He’d cried, tears falling from shut eyes as he witnessed Ichigo’s last fleeting moments after his sister’s sure strike had rid him of his demon.

As his hand extended towards the stars before abruptly scattering into dust.

When he awoke from the greensight he found himself traveling to the nearest God’s Wood. Almost all of the weirwood trees had been cut down south of the Northern Kingdom, but there were still a few secret, hidden circles near King’s Landing, the gaze of the Old Gods never entirely obscured.

Arya had taken him herself, and even as King, no one questioned his choice of escort nor lack of additional guard. They rode fast and hard, as if compelled, and when they arrived she helped him down from his custom-made saddle, his useless legs carefully positioned as he was leaned against the eldest in the circle of trees, their faces watchful and expectant. 

And he had prayed.

He prayed that his predecessor and his love be allowed to be together in death, as their life together had been twisted and stolen from them and still their love had endured - through loss, betrayal, and time. 

He had never requested anything of the Old Gods, not since becoming the Three-Eyed Raven. But this… Such darkness clung cloyingly, tugging upon his mind, shading every bright light, washing away the vibrancy of the peace they had won.

Such a steep cost.

Such brilliant souls.

It was their fault, as descendants of the First Men, their burden to bear, their actions that brought such darkness into such light.

And so he prayed.

Prayed that their light outshine the darkness they had been cast into.

And serve as a reminder - a warning - for the many generations of foolish men to follow… 

Pushed now along the castle ramparts by his sister, his eyes sought where the blood red comet had lingered for so many months.

And just as Arya wheeled him to a stop, he understood exactly what she had meant.

Polaris, the north star, once lonely in the inky blackness of the night sky, only dull lights its companions, now had several other bright stars that, if you connected the points, created a small ladle-like shape. The constellation of the dragon twisted around this new addition to the night sky, the head reared in a fierce roar. Another, larger, similar ladle-like pattern had also appeared, orientated so that the cup of each ladle seemed to pour into one another - as if to fill the other, and by so doing, also filled themselves.

“The maester’s say it is an auspicious omen, that they are two direwolves, representing our actions to bring an end to the Great War.”

Bran’s eyes sought out his sister’s as he questioned, “And what do you think?”

“I think that’s shit,” she said wryly, with no small amount of humor. “Anyway, the Keeper of the Stars only throws those that have died into the heavens, so that their lives may serve as some important lesson to those of us that remain behind. And we yet live. So, brother dear, he that sees and knows all, what do _you_ think?”

Bran smiled, his gaze returning to the two bright, new constellations. Two direwolves? He could see it. The eye of the larger wolf focused upon Polaris, the tip of the smaller’s tail, as they ran together, in circles around each other, over the course of the night. And it suited them, though not for the reasons his people had assumed. No, his sister and he were no more than brief literary tools to their tragic epic.

“I think,” he said, smile still upon his lips, “my prayer was heard. And answered.”

* * *

_It was no accident... me finding you._

_Someone had a hand in it, long before we ever knew._

_Soft moonlight on your face... Oh how you shine…_

_It takes my breath away, just to look into your eyes._

_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you…_

_…There really are no words to show my gratitude._

* * *

**_Postlude_ **

“Toshiro…”

He looked just as he remembered him, all those countless years ago, their last night untouched by darkness, the last night his mind had completely been his own. Those bright teal eyes seemed to glow - in fact each inch of pale skin and winter white hair seemed to have a soft, faint glow, like… 

…starlight. 

“I've been waiting,” Toshiro said, and he was _smiling._ Ichigo couldn't remember the last smile he'd seen on his love's lips. “You did so well,” then those bright teal eyes dimmed slightly as he continued, “I'm so sorry. I promised… I swore to be your guide…”

Ichigo reached up, only now realizing their positions. Toshiro had him cradled against his smaller body, his arms wrapped tight around his bare back and chest. Actually, both of them were completely bare, settled comfortably against an inky blackness, somehow both supported by it and yet free to move within it, the only light the soft glow emitted from one another. 

As captivating and curious as that was, his Toshiro required his full attention. “No, you have nothing to apologize for. You did guide me, my Polaris. For so long… Without you I would have been lost within the night like all the other failed attempts before me. I was arrogant, believing I was somehow different. It wasn’t me at all; it was you, Toshiro. It was always you. _You_ gave me a reason to battle the demon, to bend him to our purpose. Even during our long separation, I could still feel you there, watching from within the ravens. I was the one who wasn’t strong enough…”

Toshiro’s laughter was like the tinkling of a dozen windchimes as he exclaimed through his mirth, “Just look at the pair of us. Such fools, only focusing on how we have managed to fail the other.” Strong yet thin arms held him tighter as the laughter faded and Toshiro murmured, “We are together now, the Keeper of the Stars has decided it fitting to place us among the heavens. Together. We must have done something right.”

Ichigo returned the soft smile and commented just as quietly, “Perhaps it was to continue our great battle, our clash immortalized in the heavens.”

“Then the Gods are fools,” Toshiro quipped, shrugging carelessly, “Besides, we never did what was expected of us anyway. But I think they have seen clearly enough, and know the contents of our hearts. I have never wanted nor needed anything more than you. And now I have you for the rest of eternity. If this isn't what you wanted for your afterlife well, you’re just going to need to make peace with it anyway. You are _mine_ Ichigo, I’m never letting you go again.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but grin, hopelessly besotted by that challenging, possessive smirk on his little light’s face. He straightened his longer body and leaned into him, his lips ghosting over Toshiro’s as he murmured, “Silly love, of course I’m yours. Just as _you_ are _mine._ There is no other way I’d want to spend eternity. Now, show me how much you’ve missed me, and I’ll do my best to make you forget every word other than my name.”

Toshiro growled in challenge as he crashed their lips together. Ichigo responded immediately, seeking entrance into the other's mouth even as his own was invaded by Toshiro’s exceedingly skilled tongue. Ichigo could use his larger body to his advantage but it was far more exciting to allow his smaller love to take everything and anything he wanted from him.

And take Toshiro did.

His hands were everywhere, tracing every curve and definition of muscle. Ichigo sighed in contentment, leaning back as that skilled tongue traced fire along his abs to follow the sharply cut v, only to pause and cast hot breath upon the tip of his rapidly hardening length. Those shining teal eyes remained locked on amber as he lapped at the underside of the head. Ichigo released a groan, the action beyond frustratingly pleasurable, especially when he realized that Toshiro didn’t seem to have any want to actually take him into that perfect mouth, perfectly content with exactly where he was and with exactly what he was doing.

Eventually Ichigo had had enough; afterall, it had been millenia, and he could resist his love’s bare body only so long. He leaned forward, abs quivering in need and at the strain of the over-extended curl as he arched over Toshiro to grab one of his slight ankles, forcefully tugging and pulling his smaller body to lay the other direction over his torso, his warm hole presented perfectly for Ichigo to run his tongue along. And Ichigo was done denying himself any part of his lover. 

Toshiro gasped, causing the tip of Ichigo’s length to finally slide past his soft lips as Ichigo used his large hands to firmly hold his ass in place and apart as his tongue played with his hole. With the new position, Toshiro could no longer use his tongue to torture the underside of his cock with pleasure and so he had begun to lightly suck upon the entire tip instead. Ichigo returned the teasing, not allowing his tongue to actually dip inside as he knew Toshiro so desperately wanted. Countless moments passed between them, both becoming more and more desperate but neither willing to admit their need before the other.

Toshiro cracked first.

He deep throated the length he had only been toying with for so long and pushed back on that frustratingly insistent yet elusive tongue in the same motion. Ichigo froze as the incredible feeling of Toshiro taking him down flooded him with pleasure, not realizing his tongue had been forced inside of that tight hole until several moments later as he released a deep groan. He began to work it within, stretching and reaching every part of his tight little love that he could, all the while Toshiro bringing him steadily closer to the edge.

Toshiro was obviously doing his best to force an orgasm out of his Ichigo but it wasn’t going to work. He was far too determined that there was only one way he was coming right now and that was inside that tight hole. Two long fingers joined his tongue, working to prepare his small lover even further, stretching and searching until he felt Toshiro shudder and heard him release a telling whine of need as those long fingers pressed directly against his prostate.

Ichigo grinned, as much as he could with his tongue so thoroughly occupied, and began to assault the sensitive gland, driving Toshiro above him insane enough to push himself up and off, rapidly spinning around, deftly grabbing both wrists, and slamming the teasing hands down beside a head of long, sun-kissed hair. 

Ichigo continued to grin even as those wrists were brought down and crossed upon his chest, held by one surprisingly strong yet small hand, freeing Toshiro’s other hand to reach and position Ichigo behind him. His grin quickly became a grimace of pure pleasure as Toshiro deftly sank down, taking him in entirely to the hilt in one relentless thrust. 

Toshiro was clenching around him, adjusting, and Ichigo arched against the darkness he rested upon as he fought not to thrust within that utterly perfect, tight heat. Toshiro’s other hand reclaimed a wrist, repositioning them so that they stayed firmly within his grasp and so that he also had leverage to push against Ichigo’s rock hard chest. 

Amber eyes found teal and Ichigo was lost in the wild passion he found there. He had wanted Toshiro to take his pleasure from him, loved to see him use his body for his own enjoyment. And he was about to get a front row seat to watch Toshiro make himself come just by riding his cock.

Said cock twitched within the other at the thought and Toshiro released some sound between a groan and a growl as he slowly raised himself before slamming back down. He did this several more times, changing the angle only slightly each time, searching for the perfect position, and Ichigo bit down on his lip and attempted to keep his hips still as he did so, knowing his patience and control would be well worth it in the end.

And it was, when Toshiro cried out and began a brutal pace, slamming Ichigo directly into his prostate as he rode him. 

Ichigo’s wrists were still held captive and so he fought to keep himself from ripping out of Toshiro’s grip, grabbing those narrow hips, and meeting him with every thrust. Now wasn’t the time - they quite literally had eternity for such things - no, this was Toshiro reclaiming him as his own, driving Ichigo to release using his body alone.

And it was working.

Ichigo was drowning in pleasure as Toshiro rode him, the pace insistent and steady. He had long stopped trying to control the sounds that left his mouth, a mixture of praise, Toshiro’s name, and nonsense falling from his kiss-bruised lips. With every thrust, Ichigo felt every inch of his small lover, and he felt utterly amazing. 

Abruptly, Toshiro’s pace increased, becoming tellingly quick and Ichigo knew the other was so close, only barely holding on but desperate for Ichigo to be pulled over with him. It was those eyes that did it, those bright teal eyes, glossed over in pleasure, the need and determination shining so clearly, and Ichigo found himself crying out Toshiro’s name as his release coated him from within and Toshiro cried out his own name above him, covering both of their chests as he released within the same connect heartbeat.

Ichigo rolled them before gently pulling out, careful of his love’s smaller form as he always was, a bit perplexed at the consistency of the substance that now covered them both. It had been wet and sticky - utterly usual - at first, but it was quickly drying and became easily brushed away, feeling as soft as a powder and yet every grain as free-moving as sand. Fascinated, he played with the stuff upon Toshiro’s firm chest, teal eyes watching him before laughter bubbled out of the smaller, exclaiming, “It’s stardust!”

Ichigo found himself consumed by the other’s mirth, laughing as well before letting his fingers descend lower. Toshiro gasped as those fingers pressed into him, releasing a keening whine as his spent cock twitched in interest. Ichigo smiled heatedly and murmured, “It’s remained plenty slick and wet in here, I bet I’d slide right back in.”

Toshiro groaned, panting both at coming down from before and from being worked so well into another state of arousal so soon. “What are you waiting for then?” he asked breathily and Ichigo surged forward to capture his lips as he sunk into him once more. 

This time, Ichigo was decidedly in control, and he was taking his time. He kept his pace maddeningly slow, his thrusts hitting that spot with Toshiro every single time, hard and true. Toshiro was drowning, becoming limp and boneless as Ichigo held him down and worked him over. While his hips never wavered, neither were his hands or mouth idle, worshiping his pale skin until Toshiro was nothing more than a quivering mess.

“Ichigo… please… Ichigo…” Toshiro’s voice had become a mantra until even the plea was forgotten, simply left gasping his love’s name repeatedly.

Ichigo finally took pity and slightly increased the pace, bringing them both higher. He realised he could _feel_ Toshiro’s pleasure, almost as clear as he could feel his own, like an echo reverberated back and forth and feeding off of one another. His love was getting close, driving Ichigo closer, and then there was no way it could be stopped. Ichigo clung to narrow hips as he quickly thrust the last few times, sending them both over again, together, continuing to fuck Toshiro through their mutual release, never wanting the feeling to end.

And as he continued his thrusts, he realized, he wasn’t softening. 

And neither was Toshiro.

He hooked trembling legs over his shoulders and continued the pace, fast and strong and deep. Toshiro was in a space of complete bliss, his teal eyes completely glossed over, only Ichigo’s name leaving the panting slack lips.

It should have taken far longer, after two rounds already, so close together, but the brutal pace quickly drove them both over again, clinging to one another as they cried out. 

This time Ichigo removed himself, amazed that he didn’t feel the slightest bit sore or even fatigued, and rolled onto his back, pulling Toshiro into his side. The smaller buried his nose to nuzzle against his neck, hands immediately finding his chest and firmly caressing and Ichigo realized that Toshiro wasn’t suffering from any ill-effects from their love either, in fact seemed only too eager to continue.

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh, saying, “I think we could literally do this forever and never tire.”

Toshiro hummed against him, his breath hot against his neck as he agreed, “I think you are right. I’m not about to complain about it, however. I say we take it as a challenge.” And then Ichigo felt the other’s teeth as he bit down and sucked a bright bruise upon his skin.

His hands found a hold in winter white locks as he hissed out, “Yes…”

* * *

_I tip my hat, to the Keeper of the Stars…_

_He sure knew what he was doing when he joined these two hearts._

_I hold everything when I hold you in my arms._

_I've got all I'll ever need…_

_…Thanks to the Keeper of the Stars…_

**Author's Note:**

> Italic credits:  
> 'Acquainted with the Night' by Robert Frost  
> 'Polaris' by Aimer  
> 'The Keeper of the Stars' by Tracy Byrd
> 
> If you are interested in the server that creates the challenges that this work is a part of, you can find it using this link: https://discord.gg.5Xb5ewg
> 
> Also, if you are in IchiHitsu fan like me, make sure you check out the work of Hekwos and Geishaaa, to whom this fic is gifted to for more wonderful IchiHistu works!
> 
> Thank you all that read and a special thank you to all that review, you have no idea how motivating you are!
> 
> Love, Nova.


End file.
